


100 Words (or less) Drabbles, written for various challenges...

by Amanuensis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: Multiple drabble Novella





	100 Words (or less) Drabbles, written for various challenges...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **100 Words (or less) Drabbles, written for various challenges...**  


* * *

**Proof** (Veela, Inc. Challenge: Get your favorite couple back together after they've broken up)  
  
I had no intention of forgiving Harry just yet.  
  
The door to the dungeons opened. Everyone in the common room looked up.  
  
He was wearing a "Gryffindors Rule" t-shirt.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin was a wanker!" he yelled.  
  
And he stood there, and didn't resist the wave of pissed-off humanity that descended on him.  
  
Twenty minutes later, naked, hanging upside down from the ceiling, covered in green-and-silver paint and the effects of about six Furnunculus curses, he smiled at me and bleated, "Draco, you prat, see how much I love you?"  
  
Silly little git.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Herbology Schmerbology** (Veela, Inc, Challenge: Porn in 100 words) (NC-17)  
  
Draco checked the tendrils binding Harry's wrists and ankles.  
  
And the one winding about his cock.  
  
He gave the underside a slow stroke with his tongue. Harry erupted all over his bare stomach, howling.  
  
"Oh, we _were_ ready, weren't we?" Draco grinned. The Devil's Snare had the effect of tightening as Harry got erect, until the constriction made him lose his erection, and then the tendrils' slower stroking would work him back to hardness.  
  
Over and over.  
  
"Told you I had great plans for your weekend." Draco kissed his lover's mouth just over the gag. "See you Sunday night."  
  
"MMMMMMPPPHHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Small Desires** (HP 100: Mirror of Erised challenge)  
  
At Harry's urging, they all came with him to look into it. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati.  
  
"My parents... and we're all so happy..."  
  
"I'm Head Boy!"  
  
"I-- I see the girl I'm going to marry..."  
  
"Fame, wealth-- scads of it!"  
  
"Me, actually graduating from Hogwarts with honors!"  
  
The boys looked at the three girls, who were clinging to each other and crying.  
  
"Is it bad? What--what is it?"  
  
Hermione spoke for all of them, still sobbing. "It's --it's the first mirror-- that doesn't make us look FAT!"  
  
They knew they'd never understand each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Verbose** (HP 100. Letter from someone dead to someone living)  
  
\--I get how many words again? Hell.  
  
Potter, you fool. You thought you'd been given the greatest gift, when they told you of your heritage.  
  
I had to show you how unfair a world it still was. So that you could survive.  
  
Did it work? Of course not. You were always so trusting. Lupin, the werewolf, you forgave. Black, supposedly a mass murderer, you believed.  
  
All I accomplished was that you didn't trust ME. Your surly git of a Potions Master.  
  
But I couldn't tell you the truth. That I really--  
  
\--How many do I have left?  
  
Bugger.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Waste Of Paper** (HP 100. Letter from someone dead to someone living)  
  
Draco. Love you, always will. But it had to be me.  
  
 _Paradoxicus_ means _Avada Kedavra_ cast on the same person twice--not usually an _issue_ \-- kills the caster permanently. This, Voldemort didn't know.  
  
I was the only one who could make Voldemort destroy himself. I'm just sorry you had to see it...  
  
I'll miss you more than I can ever-- wha-- DRACO? Oh, shit, the AK caught you too?!  
  
Oh, love, I'm _sorry_ \-- but I'm so glad we're together...!  
  
Um, Mr. Archangel, sir? Can I change this so that it goes to my godfather instead? What do you mean, _no_?  
  
  
  
  
  
**The Coven** (HP 100. Patronus challenge)  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
From Dumbledore's wand,  a silvery image of himself, holding a gift of thick woolen socks.  
  
From former-house-elf-now-wizard-in-training Dobby's, mismatched argyles, covering his legs all the way up to his bony hips.  
  
From Snape's, a figure in red cloak and holly wreath, filling a black-haired, black-eyed boy's Christmas stocking with an inestimable largesse of sweets.  
  
From Oliver Wood's, the first athletic merchandise licensed with his own professional Quidditch logo.  
  
They sat back in the small circle of chairs.  
  
"The Society of Wizards Whose Patronus Has Something To Do With Socks will now come to order. Who brought the refreshments?"  
  
  
  
  
  
**That Does It** (HP 100. Out-of-character challenge)  
  
Oh, this... this was just too much.  
  
They could murder his parents and make him an orphan.  
  
They could leave him with relatives who hated, starved, and abused him.  
  
They could ostracise him for speaking Parseltongue, terrorize him with Dementors, frame his godfather, chain him, Cruciate him, and make him stand against the most evil creature to threaten the world while he stood over the body of a friend who'd just been killed before his eyes...  
  
But THIS!  
  
They'd STOLEN his Gryffindor Lion plushie!  
  
Harry stood in the center of the Great Hall and burst into tears like a girl.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Doggerel** (HP 100. Sorting Hat challenge)  
  
Albus stood stock-still.  
  
The professors were gaping.  
  
The students were trying to smother their laughter behind their hands.  
  
Snape, damn him, was on the floor laughing his arse off.  
  
"Well," Albus said, trying desperately to keep the twinkle in his eye and not sure if he was succeeding, "clearly the Sorting Hat has been... indulging in a different variety of literature to expand on its talents."  
  
"The thing's kept in YOUR office, Albus!"  
  
He was going to hex Snape.  
  
He knew it was highly doubtful that anyone would forget this year's Song.  
  
Which had begun, "A Hufflepuff lass from Nantucket..."  
  
  
  
  
  
**The Lyin', the Which?, and the Group Grope** (HP 100. Crossover challenge)  
  
Had Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco gone deeper into the back of the wardrobe in which they were hiding, they would have discovered a remarkable land filled with fauns and Marshwiggles, talking beasts and winged horses, coveted by a beautiful but cruel sorceress and ruled by a lion, and would eventually have come to be monarchs known as King Harry the Gentle, Queen Hermione the Valiant, King Ronald the Just, and King Draco the Very Hot in Leather Trousers.  
  
But they had only gone into the wardrobe for some serious snogging, and so that story never did come to pass.


End file.
